Property of Teddy Lupin
by HalfBloodBanana
Summary: Dear stupid book, my name is Teddy Remus Lupin, I'm 15 years old with a girlfriend who is obsessed with Hugh Jackman and a muggle born best friend who is stuck on a level on Candy Crush which has caused him to become moody and Anti-social./ Teddy's diary rated K just to be safe.
1. An Introduction is in order

A/N: I got this idea from sulking in my room because I'm a teenager who misses her dad.

Chapter 1- An Introduction is in order.

_21__st__ July, 2013_

What am I even meant to do with this thing? I really don't understand what it's for. Harry got it for me for my 15th birthday and I actually don't even know what to do. I should probably tell you about myself, I guess. Here goes nothing... Merlin I'm glad Hermione charmed this so no one could read it except for me...

My name is Teddy Remus Lupin, I'm 15 years old with a girlfriend who is obsessed with Hugh Jackman and a muggle born best friend who is stuck on a level on Candy Crush which has caused him to become moody and Anti-social. I don't know how he's going to go when we go back to Hogwarts; his stupid iPhone won't work there. I don't really know what else to say... Umm... I'm a Metamorphmagus which is pretty cool. I got that from my mum, Nymphadora Lupin, though she preferred her maiden name; Tonks. I don't know why she didn't like her name, I think it's beautiful. She was very beautiful according to everyone and whenever I ask someone about her they always get teary eyed. Especially grandma and Molly, apparently she and Molly were very close. My dad's name was Remus Lupin. He was a werewolf and no, thankfully, I didn't pick any of that up. I think about my dad a lot, he sounded like an interesting person and I wish that I could have got to know him.

As you can probably guess, my stupid book, my parents are dead. They died, according to Harry, to make the world better for me to grow up in. I got raised by my grandmother and by Harry... and also by Ginny, I guess, because she lived with him ever since I could remember. Harry Potter is my godfather, yes, you heard correctly. Harry Potter is my godfather and I hate everyone's reaction whenever I say that. I'm kind of used to it by now; it has gotten a bit old. When I was little I used to call Harry and Ginny, dad and mum. My first word was dad and I said it to Harry. Poor Harry. I thought I was a really bad kid when I was little, but Harry tells me that I was a piece of cake compared to James. Oh, James. I love James.

James Sirius Potter, eldest son of Harry James Potter, is the best kid little kid, ever. He is just great. James is 8, Albus Severus is 7 and Lily Luna is 6. The Potter household is a very full house hold at all times. All of the Potter kids were named after people important to Harry and Ginny and they are all amazing kids, but I like James the best. Albus and Lily are really sensitive and sweet but James is such a handful. I love it. There is not a day that goes at the Potters when James isn't getting told off. Actually, today wasn't so bad, he didn't get told off. James just hung out with me for most of the day so he didn't really have time to plan anything devious. Actually, no, I lied. He did get told off today. We were playing Quidditch in the back yard this morning and James decided to use a Garden Gnome as a Quaffle and the Gnome was squealing like there was no tomorrow. Harry and I found it rather funny until James pegged it through a window where it hit Lily in the head. And Lily being six found that that there was no pain worse that being hit in the head with a Gnome. Though there might actually be no pain worse than being hit in the head with a Gnome, I wouldn't know. But to make it up to her, James and I made butterfly cupcakes with her all afternoon. The best part of that was when James was really trying hard to get himself into Lily's good books again so he dyed the cake mixture pink. Lily started crying again, saying that she hated the colour pink, that blue was her favourite colour and she tipped the mixture on James' head and walked away. But, hey, at least James got to eat a whole mixture of cake batter. Surprisingly enough, this is a rather normal day in the Potter house.

I love the Potter house. I love the Potter house almost as much as I love the Burrow.

Anyway, I have to go now. I'm going to my girlfriend, Elli's, house where she is going to make me watch the X-men for the tenth time these holidays. Not that I'm complaining, I rather like the X-men series, but it's a little bit odd when your girlfriend is drooling over a guy who is one year older then her father.

Teddy.

A/N: I hoped you liked it. This is a trial of sorts to see what people think of it.


	2. A day in early August

A/N: Thanks for your responses.

Chapter 2- _A day in early August_

_6__th__ August, 2013_

As it turns out, I didn't watch X-Men when I went to Elli's house, we watched Les Miserables (yes, it has Hugh Jackman in it) and the songs have been stuck in my head for like, two weeks! Two! And I don't know the words; just the tunes and I have been walking around the house singing, "Master of the house! Da da da da da! Ba da da da da da DA DUM DA!" or "RED! La la la la la laaa! BLACK! Dad um dad um da daaa!" It had been infuriating! I'm not exactly sure why Elli loves Hugh Jackman so much, I mean, he's 44! Also, he's a muggle. Not that I have anything against muggles, it's just that my wand is twelve inches long and he doesn't even have one. I'm proud of that joke but I usually get a smack on the arm from Elli when I tell it around her.

Speaking of achievements, Mr James Rotter is highly stoked with himself. Today my best friend, John, came over while I was at Harry's house and decided to bring his stupid iPhone to play Candy Crush. Like I said before, he's annoying and anti-social. Anyway, James asked him how to play the stupid game and John taught him. Then, first go, James finished the level John had been stuck on for six weeks. May I also remind you that James is eight years old and John is fifteen, that's seven years difference right there. Merlin, you should have seen his face! It was great! James then decided to play the whole cocky little shit character that he is and was all like, 'Oh, that was so easy! How could you not do that?' Yeah, James isn't exactly in old Johnny's good books.

Today was a great day, I have to admit. After the whole an-eight-year-old-is-smarter-than-John incident, Elli, John and I were meant to all go to the movies to watch _The Wolverine_ together, but Harry insisted upon letting us take James, Albus and Lily as well as inviting Victorie. I told him that Vic could but the little ones wouldn't be allowed in because of the rating, but apparently muggles really don't care about little kids, especially when you're with a friend as good looking as John and all the staff (yes, all girls) were too busy looking at him . All the girls are a bit taken with John and I really don't blame them, even Ginny agrees that he is a good looking boy. He's tall with dark hair and dark eyes that contrast with his white skin and got the body that, according to Elli, only Hugh Jackman's could beat. Lily has the biggest crush on John though, it's hilarious. During the movie, Lily made sure she was sitting next to John and continuously asked him questions like 'Why is he so hairy?' and 'Is that lady a witch, too? Because her hair looks like Teddy's when he gets mad.' I don't think John got to watch much of the movie because Lily kept on demanding his attention.

Albus loved the movie so much that when we got home, he pulled all of the butter knifes out of the draws in the kitchen , stuck one in between each knuckle in his hands and began running around the house making growling noises while chasing the dog. John filmed it and it is now on this Facenote or whatever he called it thing. Ginny didn't know what to think and Harry was almost crying of laughter. All of the Potter children are insane and when I stated that this afternoon, Ginny assured me it was from my influence. I agree and, my god I am proud of it.

Teddy.


End file.
